Sobreviviente
by KillerNightmare
Summary: En esta historia, tu tienes el control, eres tu quien narra y vive la historia, depende de las decisiones que tomes la historia irá avanzando, así que decide bien, la vida de varias personas está en tus manos, se sabio.


**Sobreviviente**

**Personajes:** Tu, Kira, Max,Janet y una chica misteriosa (Por el momento).

**Género:** Horror/Creepypasta

**Advertencias:** Puede haber sangre, asesinatos y cosas desagradables.

Lo que pensé que sería un viaje de vacaciones divertido se convirtió en una pesadilla, actualmente, sigo sin poder superar lo que paso, fue tan horrible, trágico, espeluznante, han pasado años de eso , años en los que he recibido muchas terapias y ninguna me sirve para poder olvidarlo, varias veces he entrado en crisis nerviosas de solo recordar esto.

Todo comenzó en un verano, el ultimo día de clases, eramos jóvenes que iban a pasar un buen rato de vacaciones en la playa.

**Tu:** ¡Que divertido será este viaje! ¡Estoy seguro/a de eso!

**Kira:** ¡Claro! ¡Estaremos todos juntos pasando un buen rato entre amigos!

**Max:** Muy bien chicos, pues ya saben, los espero a las 9:00 pm en mi casa para salir. ¡AVISEN A LOS DEMÁS CHICOS!

**Tu:** ¡CLARO!

Ya en casa, prepare mis cosas, ropa, utensilios y uno que otro videojuego.

Mi madre visito mi habitación antes de salir.

**Mamá:** Hijo/a, ten mucho cuidado porfavor.

**Tu:** Claro mamá lo tendré, verás que regresare sano y salvo.

**Mamá:** Eso espero hijo/a mio/a, diviértete mucho.

**Tu:** Por supuesto mamá.

Al salir de casa, pude notar la cara de angustia de mi madre, me partía el corazón verla así ya que nunca había salido solo/a.

Llegue a casa de Max y ahí ya estaban Kira y todos mis amigos, listos para el viaje.

**Max:** ¿Ya estan preparados chicos?

**Todos:** Sí.

**Max:** Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Y sin más, partimos el viaje, todo fue risas y diversión hasta que llegamos a la autopista.

Eran poco más de la 1:30 am y Janet sacó un tema de conversación.

**Janet: **¿Han escuchado la historia de Jeff The Killer?

**Kira:** Oh vamos Janet, ¿de verdad crees en esas cosas?

**Janet:** Kira, hay muchas pruebas de su existencia, muchos homicidios donde el deja su "marca personal", de hecho, fue en esta autiposta donde...

**Kira:** ¡Por amor de dios! eso no significa nada.

**Tu:** Yo no conozco esa historia, ¿de que o quien es?

**Max:** Oh (Tu nombre) es la historia de un asesino, su nombre era Jeffrey, pero por obvias razones le decían Jeff, se mudo a un barrio nuevo y 3 chicos los molestaba uno de ellos llamado Randy, un día el y su hermano Liu esperaban por el autobús escolar, Randy llego y los comenzó a golpear, Jeff se hartó de esto y le enterró un cuchillo a Randy en el brazo.

Poco después llega la policía a casa de Jeff y Liu decide echarse la culpa por lo sucedido, Jeff se siente terrible por eso.

Tiempo después Jeff tiene una fiesta, pero no tiene ganas de ir más es obligado por sus padres a ello, en la fiesta Jeff va con los niños, y comienza a divertirse un poco, pero para su mala suerte llegó Randy y una pelea comenzó, en un momento de la pelea su mente se destruye, todo pensamiento racional se ha ido, todo lo que puede hacer es matar. Él agarra a Randy y lo tira hacia el suelo, se pone encima de él y lo golpea directamente en el corazón. El golpe hace que el corazón de Randy se pare. Randy empieza a jadear mientras intenta tomar aire. Jeff toma un martillo que se encontraba cerca, y golpe tras golpe, acaba con Randy, la sangre brota de su cuerpo, hasta que toma un último aliento, y muere.

Keith, uno de los amigos de Randy, agarró por el cuello a Jeff y lo empujó contra la pared, lo cual hizo que, un recipiente con lejía que estaba en el estante superior, callera sobre ellos. Se quemaron los dos y ambos comenzaron a gritar. Jeff se secó los ojos lo mejor que pudo. Tomó nuevamente el estante de la toalla, y con él golpeó a Keith en la cabeza. Mientras yacía allí, desangrándose, se le escapó una sonrisa siniestra. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Jeff. Keith sacó un encendedor y lo encendió. "Lo que es gracioso", dijo "¿Es que tú estás cubierto con la lejía y alcohol." Keith tiró el encendedor sobre Jeff. Tan pronto como la llama entró en contacto con él, las llamas encendieron el alcohol en el vodka. Mientras que el alcohol le quemaba, la lejía le blanqueó la piel. Jeff dejó escapar un grito terrible. Trató de extender el fuego, pero no sirvió de nada, el alcohol había hecho un infierno en él. Corrió por el pasillo, y cayó por las escaleras. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar al ver a Jeff, ahora un hombre en llamas, tirado en el suelo, casi muerto. Lo último que vio Jeff era a su madre y a los otros padres de familia tratando de apagar las llamas. Fue entonces cuando perdió el conocimiento. Cuando Jeff se despertó tenía un yeso envuelto alrededor de su rostro. No podía ver nada, pero sintió otro yeso en su hombro, y puntos en todo el cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que había un tubo en su brazo, y cuando intentó levantarse se cayó, una enfermera se apresuró a ayudarlo. "No creo que pueda salir de la cama todavía." dijo al ponerlo de nuevo en su cama y volver a insertar el tubo. Jeff se sentó allí, sin visión ni idea de lo que su entorno era. Finalmente, después de unas horas, escuchó a su madre. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó. Jeff no podía responder, su rostro estaba cubierto, y él era incapaz de hablar. "Cariño, tengo una gran noticia. Después de que todos los testigos le dijeron a la policía lo que pasó en la fiesta, ellos decidieron dejar ir a Liu." Esto hizo que Jeff casi saltará de la cama, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, recordando el tubo que sale de su brazo. "Él va a estar aquí para mañana y luego los dos serán capaces de estar juntos de nuevo." Su madre lo abrazó y le dijo adiós. El siguiente par de semanas fueron aquellos en los que Jeff fue visitado por su familia. Entonces llegó el día en que sus vendas iban a ser removidas. Su familia estaba allí para verlo, esperaron hasta que fuera removido el último vendaje de la cubierta en su cara. "Vamos a esperar lo mejor", dijo el médico. Rápidamente tiró de la última venda, dejando expuesto el rostro de Jeff. La madre de Jeff dio gritos al ver su rostro. Jeff notó los rostros atemorizados de Liu y su padre "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con mi cara?" dijo Jeff. Salió corriendo de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio la causa de la angustia. Su rostro, era horrible.

Sus labios se quemaron, ahora parecen una sombra profunda de color rojo. La piel en su rostro se convirtió en un color blanco puro, y su pelo chamuscado cambió de marrón a negro. Poco a poco, puso su mano sobre su rostro. Se sentía como una especie de cuero. Volvió a mirar a su familia y luego de nuevo se miró en el espejo. "Jeff" dijo Liu, "No está tan mal ..." "¿No es tan malo?" dijo Jeff, "¡Es perfecto!" Su familia quedó completamente sorprendida. Jeff comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, sus padres notaron que sus manos temblaban. "Uh... Jeff, ¿estás bien?" "¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz! dijo Jeff.

No podía parar de reír. Él se acarició el rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Bueno, ustedes recordarán que cuando Jeff peleó con Randy algo en su mente, su cordura, se rompió. Ahora se quedó como una máquina de matar demente, sin embargo, sus padres no lo sabían. "Doctor" dijo la madre de Jeff, "¿Está bien mi hijo... bueno, ya sabe, en la cabeza?" "Oh sí, este comportamiento es típico de los pacientes que han tenido grandes cantidades de calmantes para el dolor. Si su comportamiento no cambia en unas pocas semanas, tráiganlo de vuelta aquí, y vamos a hacerle un examen psicológico." "Oh, gracias doctor." La madre de Jeff se acercó a él y le dijo: "Jeff, cariño, es hora de irse." Jeff mira hacia otro lado del espejo, su cara todavía forma una sonrisa loca. "Ay mamá, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaaaa!" su madre lo llevó por el hombro y lo llevó a tomar su ropa. "Esto es lo que traía", dijo la señora de la recepción. La madre de Jeff miró hacia abajo sólo para ver los pantalones de vestir negro y la sudadera blanca que llevaba a su hijo. Ahora estaban limpias de sangre. La madre de Jeff lo llevó a su habitación y le hizo poner su ropa. Luego se fueron, sin saber que ese sería su último día de vida. Más tarde esa noche, la madre de Jeff se despertó con un sonido que provino del cuarto de baño. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera llorando. Poco a poco se acercó a ver lo que era. Cuando ésta se asomó en el baño vio un espectáculo horrendo. Jeff había tomado un cuchillo y se había tallado una sonrisa en las mejillas. "Jeff, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó a su madre. Jeff miró a su madre. "No podía seguir sonriendo mamá. Me dolió después de un tiempo, ahora, puedo sonreír para siempre". La madre de Jeff notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro. "¡Jeff tus ojos!" Sus ojos estaban aparentemente sin parpados, no se cerraban. "No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados, ahora siempre podré ver... mi nuevo rostro" La madre de Jeff comenzó lentamente a retroceder, al ver que su hijo se estaba volviendo loco. "¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?" "Sí, hijo" su madre dijo "Sí lo eres, déjame ir a buscar a papá, para que pueda ver tu bello rostro." Ella corrió a la habitación y sacudió al padre de Jeff. "Mi amor, saca el arma que..." Se detuvo cuando vio a Jeff en la puerta, con un cuchillo. "Mami, me mintió." Eso es lo último que dijo Jeff, antes de correr hacia ellos sólo para eviscerarlos. Su hermano Liu se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. No oyó nada más, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir. Cuando estaba en la frontera del sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Miró hacia arriba, antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco levantó el cuchillo listo para acabar con Liu. Liu lucho constantemente para no ser presa de Jeff, pero fue en vano. (Puedes leer el creepypasta aquí: . )

**Tu: **Oh, ya veo ¿qué tan hermoso quedo según el?

Janet me mostró una foto de Jeff en su celular, dios, era espantoso.

**Tu:** Dios mio, su definición de hermoso es muy diferente a la mía.

**Janet:** Si y según los homicidios que comete, cuando mata a una persona le dibuja una sonrisa con su cuchillo. De hecho, el ultimo homicidio que el hizo lo cometió aquí, justo en esta autopista.

**Tu:** Bueno, a decir verdad, eso me asusta un poco.

**Kira:** Si, pero no tienes nada que temer, eso es solo una historia falsa.

**Janet:** Vamos Kira, el existe, se que el es real.

**Kira:** Por amor de dios Janet, debes dejar de leer tantas historias de terror, ya te están afectando la cabez...

Justo antes de que Kira terminara su frase a la camioneta en donde ibamos se le poncho una llanta.

**Max:** Diablos, se nos poncho una llanta y no hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar.

**Janet:** Bueno, a lo mejor si.

**Max:** Por dios Janet ¿quién va tener una llanta en medio de la noche en un bosque a oscuras y a las 2:00 am?

**Janet:** Bueno, trataba de ser optimista.

**Max:** Mejor se realista.

**Kira:** Mejor revisemos en el auto, quizás puede haber algo que nos ayude.

Revisamos en todo el auto, y afortunadamente, encontramos una llanta de repuesto.

**Max:** Muy bien, nos hemos salvado...de momento.

Max sin problemas reparo la llanta, y al cambiarla, me percaté de algo.

**Tu:** Oye Max, mira.

**Max:** ¿Que sucede?

**Tu:** La llanta, mira, tiene un hoyo, pero no uno común, como si...

**Max:** Hubiese sido ponchada a propósito, cierto ¿pero quién podría hacerlo a estas horas? Además no había nadie cuando se poncho.

**Tu:** Eso es cierto pero aún así...

Fui interrumpido/a por un grito que pedía ayuda, se nos acerco una chica, muy exaltada, y muy asustada.

**Chica:** ¡AYÚDENME! ¡EL QUIERE! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO DEJEN QUE...! ¡ESTA LOCO!

Max con trabajos logró calmar a la chica, el hecho de ver a la chica, me asusto mucho.

**Max:** ¡Cálmate por favor! ¡¿Que sucede?!

En cuanto Max termino su frase, una voz, fuerte, grave y aterradora dijo: "¿Que sucede Lina? ¿Por qué corres? ¿No quieres que te haga más hermosa de lo que ya eres?"

Todos giramos a ver de donde provenía esa voz, quedamos aterrados y paralizados, no podíamos creer lo que mirábamos.

Bueno, es el fin del primer capitulo, y la verdad, no siento que este tan mal ¿ustedes que opinan?


End file.
